Totally steamy
by Eris-R-Renee
Summary: Sasuke and Hinata train! In more ways than one! Rated just in case! sasuXhina Written for my sister 3 ya! XD


Hi! So, my sister, who's not really my sister, just my best friend, wrote a simpler version of this on . I asked if I could use it and make it longer. So, this story idea is not mine, I merely elaborated.

My sissy and I have this thing where she calls me Saku-chan and I call her Hina-chan….so,ya. IDK, why I added that.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, sadly, nor do I own the main story line.

Also, if you want the original, let me know in the review.

**WITH HINATA: **

Today was just like any normal day, a very boring one too.

I was sitting at home, watching Neji and Sakura train. Hanabi was out with her rookie squad. The sun was shining and it was so hot I had taken off my jacket. I had gotten up early this morning, something I did after training with Sakura and Neji for 2 months.

I sighed again. While watching my cousin and best friend train was interesting, it wasn't something I wanted to spend my day doing. I stood up and slipped on my jacket. Sakura and Neji stopped. I had just slipped into my shoes when Sakura walked over.

"Are you leaving Hina-chan?"

I nodded.

"Ya. I'm going to the training grounds."

She smiled.

"Okay. I'll come get you when it's time for lunch."

I nodded and gave her a quick hug. I cringed slightly. She was all sticky from sparring. I smiled at Neji and he nodded back. I walked down the halls and out of the compound. I decide to take the route that went through the forest.

I was walking along, enjoying the scenery and the sound of the rushing river. I heard a small noise, a soft sigh, barley audible in the noisy forest. I turned on my Byakugan and scanned the area. I saw nothing. No chakra was visible. There were no indications someone, or something, was following me. I brushed it off as my imagination and continued on my way.

When I exited the forest, I found I was at Team 7's training grounds. I knew no one would really mind, and no one appeared to be here anyway. I settled for taijutsu to start with. I grabbed a random tree branch and pulled myself up. I swung my legs over the branch and swung upside down. Then I began to do curl ups.

_1, 2, 3, 4, 5…._

I watched the training grounds as I worked. I remembered when everyone was younger. Naruto and Sakura were always bickering. It was hard to imagine that Naruto is now her adopted brother. After her dad meet Naruto, he insisted on adopting him. Sasuke was so silent back then. He still is really.

I'd always like Sasuke. Not in the friendly way either. I'd had a crush on him since the early Academy days. I just didn't fawn over him like everyone else. I watched him in the background. I felt for him. Having his elder brother kill all his family and clan, it must have been horrible. But I knew that pity wasn't what he needed. He needed reassurance and friends.

When he left, I had tried to stop him. But he ran into Sakura first. And I was determined to take care of my best friend, who had done nothing but stand beside me since the Academy, that I didn't go after him. Sakura and I saw Naruto and the rest of the boys off when they went to chase him down. While Sakura was talking to Naruto, I was talking to Neji. I begged him to make sure that Sasuke came back. Neji and Naruto promised both of us that they would bring him back. Even the lazy Shikumaru promised Sakura he would bring him back.

_198, 199, 200!_

I sat up on the branch. I sat gazing at nothing for awhile, and then jumped down to work on my other taijutsu. I created some clones and told them to give it all they got. I dodged the kunai and deflected the shuriken. With a roundhouse kick to the head, the last clone puffed into nothingness.

I was just getting ready to work on my Byakugan when I heard a bush rustle. I cleared my senses and focused on the spot. There was chakra flowing thickly. I turned quickly and threw 5 shurikin at the bush. I walked forward just as someone else walked out. I slid into my defensive position, just as they cleared the shadows of the trees. I almost gasped, but dropped out of my position. It was Sasuke.

"Good job Hina. You have quick reflexes."

I blushed lightly.

"Thanks Sasuke."

My mind was swimming. Sasuke was talking to me! And he called me Hina. He gave me a compliment! What….I have quick reflexes? Quick reflexes…and he has incredible stamina. I blushed, this time because of my dirty mind. This is what I get for hanging out with Sakura!

He walked closer, until he was standing in front of me.

"Mind if I join you?"

I sputtered. He wanted to join me. Kami that meant the sharingan can read minds! He must think I am so perverted.

"Sas-..wa-….huh?"

He chuckled. He walked past me, and his hand brushed mine. I blinked at the contact and struggled not to shudder in delight at the spark I had felt. I turned around slowly. He stood a few feet away from me and was twirling a kunai lazily around his hand.

"Do you mind if I spar with you?"

He looked quite handsome, standing there. His hair was shinning and his eyes sparkled. And his smile. Well, his smirk anyway. I blushed again.

"S-sure!"

I got into position, chiding myself mentally.

_Get a grip Hinata! What would Sakura say? Focus on the fight, not who you're fighting. _

I looked back up. I activated my Byakugan. Sasuke activated his sharingan.

"Begi-"

"Hey! Hinata! Sasuke!"

We both deactivate our bloodlines and look toward the noise. Sakura was running toward us, and I could see Neji following her. He was walking, carrying a medium sized object. I shrugged it off and figured I would see what it was later.

"There you are! I thought you had disappeared!"

I smiled.

"I told you I was going to the training grounds."

Sakura pouted, her lower lip sticking out.

"Neji said that I was being paranoid. I was really worried. I got this sudden feeling of dread and sadness on the way here and I thought it was you!"

I blinked. Oh ya. Sakura must have felt my..um…feelings towards Sasuke. We had always been on the same wavelength.

"I wouldn't let anything happen to Hinata."

I looked away from Sasuke, blushing lightly. Sakura smiled slyly. She caught my eye and winked. Neji walked up. He was carrying a picnic basket. I giggled. Neji frowned slightly.

"It wasn't my choice."

Sasuke chuckled and Neji sighed dejectedly. Sakura perked up.

"I brought you lunch Hina-chan! I'm glad I brought enough for four."

She grabbed the basket from Neji's hands and sat on the ground. She placed it on the ground and reached in. She pulled out a blanket and laid it on the ground. She dug around, and then pulled out two sandwiches, a case of blueberries, a tomato, two glasses full of tea, and a piece of cake. She smiled up at me.

"There my famous egg sandwiches. Just for you Hinata."

She smiled. She closed the top and stood up, dusting off her shorts. She grabbed Neji's hand and wrapped her fingers in his.

"Wait! Why are you leaving?"

She turned back.

"Neji and I are going to a different place. Enjoy your lunch Sasuke, Hinata."

She walked off with Neji talking to him. He was smiling at her, and I felt slightly jealous. I wish I could be that happy with Sasuke.

_Speaking of which._

I turned around. Sasuke was sitting on the blanket, sipping from his cup. He looked up at me. His eyes sparkled happily.

"Why should we let it go to waste? Sakura is the best cook I know."

I smiled. Sitting down, I grabbed one of the sandwiches. I took a bit and watched Sasuke pick up the tomato. He murmured something.

"What was that Sasuke?"

He looked up at me.

"I said it's almost like she knew I was gonna be here."

I nodded, both to him and myself. That made sense. Why she had enough for four and why she had an extra blanket. I finished my sandwich. I watched as Sasuke finished his tomato. I giggled. He had tomato juice on his cheek. I leaned over and wiped it away with my napkin. I began to pull back, but he stopped me.

He gazed into my eyes. His lips parted as though he wanted to say something, but he ended up just brushing a strand of my hair behind my ear. He smiled softly at me. I basked in it. His smiled was so amazing. I hoped I would get to see more of it.

We pulled apart and I grabbed the blueberry container. I pulled off the top and spread some on the slice of chocolate cake. I grabbed the rest and threw them to the birds, who pecked at them happily. I smiled as they moved into each other's way, fighting for the last berry.

"You look stunning."

I looked towards Sasuke. He was currently putting a piece of pie into his mouth. He hm-ed.

"This is delicious. Do you know if Sakura made this?"

I grinned.

"Actually, I made it. Sakura helped, but it was my recipe. I make it all the time for Sakura."

I giggled.

"She has such a sweet tooth, worse than Neji's!"

Sasuke smiled and held out a fork full of cake. I opened my mouth and ate it. We finished the cake, then sat and talked. It felt right, sitting here with him. I hadn't felt this right since Sakura and I first meet. I giggled. I stood up and stretched. Sasuke followed my example. Together, we folded up the blanket and put all the containers in it. I placed it by the base of a tree. Sasuke watched me.

"Isn't it a bit hot for your jacket?"

I smiled.

"A bit. But it's comfortable."

He nodded.

"Do you still want to spar?"

I stared at him wide eyed. Then I nodded vigorously.

"I'd love to!"

He smirked. He slid into his stance. I followed his lead.

"Begin!"

And so it did.

**LATER/Hinata POV:**

I collapsed to the ground. I was nearly out of chakra, and I could tell Sasuke was to. I was surprised, to say the least. I can't believe I held my own that long against Sasuke Uchiha!

Sasuke lay next to me. I smiled to myself and stared at the stars. I hadn't realized how late it was. I blushed lightly when Sasuke slipped his hand into mine. As I was fiddling with his fingers, a rain drop fell on my face and I blinked. Looking at Sasuke, I saw him getting up.

I tried to let go of his hand so I could stand, but he wouldn't let go. He pulled my hand and I flew up. I stumbled and landed in his warm chest. I looked up nervously, to see him gazing down at me. He lowered his head and kissed me softly. Sparks went off in my mind. I raised my fingers to my lips in pure amazement. I was so lost in dream world I didn't notice it had started to pour.

"Come on Hina-chan!"

I blinked at the suffix, before turning red. I ran after him, stopping only to get the blanket. I stopped when I realized it was gone. I shrugged and ran after Sasuke. He was waiting for me in the middle of the road.

I grabbed his outstretched hand and he pulled me toward the Uchiha compound. I jumped in a big puddle and laughed as it soaked me even further. I grabbed Sasuke's other hand and twirled around in a circle. I tilted my head back and laughed. Sasuke pulled me closer to him. He had his arms around my waist, and my hands were against his chest. He gazed at me with awestruck eyes.

"You look like an angel when you laugh."

I blushed and stood on my tiptoes. I kissed him on the cheek and he smiled at me tenderly. He pulled me toward his house and we entered. We removed out shoes. I sniffed myself. I smelled horrid! Ugh.

Sasuke turned to gaze at me.

"There's a shower upstairs. Go ahead. I'll wait."

I smiled at him and walked lightly up the stairs and down the hall. There were four doors. I opened the first two to find a guest room and a closet. I opened the last two. The first on was another guest room. The other was Sasuke's room.

_His bed has silk sheets. I'm sure that feels great._

Another dirty thought entered my mind. I groaned and mentally hit myself in the head. I mumbled to myself.

"I blame you Saku-chan!"

I walked toward another door in his room and found his bathroom. I sighed and closed the door. I didn't bother locking it. I striped down to nothing but my underwear and bra. I climbed in the shower, turning on the water to hot. I sighed in contentment. I torn off my bra and underwear and put it into the pile of clothes on the floor. I rubbed my scalp and grabbed Sasuke's shampoo. It was chocolate ax.

_Oh my gosh! That's my favorite flavor. _

I lathered my hair and rinsed it out. My shoulder hurt like hell, so I pushed a chakra filled palm into it. I moaned in pain. I heard the sound of a door opening, but I brushed it off. I reached for my shoulder again. A strong, warm hand stopped me.

_Sasuke._

His hands pushed into my shoulders and I moaned, shivering in pleasure. His hand traveled down my back, reaching my waist. He grabbed my waist and spun me around. My lips pressed against his warm ones. I snaked my arms around his neck. His hands tightened around my waist and I could felt him grope my ass. I giggled. I twirled the end of his hair in my fingers.

Soon, the little kiss became a major make out session. His tongue slide across my lower lip. I decided to tease him a little bit, and refused entry. He mumbled and bit my lip. I refused again. He growled and shoved me against the shower wall. The cold tiles shocked me. I gasped and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth.

Our tongues tangled with each other. I explored his mouth. He searched every crevasse that was in his reach. The water went from hot to warm. He took his tongue from my mouth and I growled in displeasure. He chuckled and pressed against my body harder. I resisted the urge to moan. _Everything _was pressed against me.

He slides down my body and the friction made me shiver in delight. His tongue flicked out and I let out a ragged breath. His tongue makes contact with my sensitive area again and he licks everything slowly. He stands back up and I moan again.

"You taste like the sweetest strawberries."

He licked the shell of my ear and I lowered my hands to rest on his lower back. One of his hands holds onto my next, as if to push me closer. The other hand tangles itself into my hair. He kisses me sweetly against the mouth. He traces my facial features with his tongue. He lowered his head to my neck and licked an area. I wiggled in pleasure as he starts to suck it and nip it with his teeth.

He stops and I flip him over so he's against the wall. He grunts and I kiss him before sliding down. I inserted his length into my mouth. I licked the tip gently. He shuddered. I moved my mouth back and forth and I felt his length harder. Moving faster, I felt Sasuke's hand finding its way to my head. He held my hair out of my face and I looked up. His head was against the wall and his eyes were closed.

I felt him cum. He let out a moan and I started to stand up. I flicked out my tongue, and starting at the end of his length, I dragged my tongue up his body. I stood up straight and finished my trek by sticking my tongue in Sasuke's mouth. He flipped me over and I was against the wall again. We kissed passionately for awhile. The water turned cold and I shivered.

Sasuke put on arm around my waist and the other under my ass. I wrapped my legs around his torso, not bothering to avoid his length. He stood up straight and I felt it press into me. We moaned in synch and he climbed out of the shower. He barley stopped to turn off the shower and flip the lights off.

He carried me to his bed and sat me on the edge of it. We continued our kiss until we stopped for air. He gazed at me. I let my actions speak for me, and kissed him hard. He kissed me back and flipped me under him.

Sorry but from there you have to use your imagination (;

**END OF THE CHAPTER:**

Not that there was much left to imagine. Anyway, I do hope you all like it. I was really pleased with the ending, were it became much more…um…..sexi than I thought it would.

I hope you like it sissy! I also hope you don't have a total Hinata moment on me and faint when you read this.

Review! Flamers welcome!

Eris.


End file.
